Adventure Minecraft Time
by TheMetalGamer2400
Summary: Finn and Jake want to enter another one of BMO's games (which happens to be Minecraft), but BMO will not allow it, especially not after the incident with Sleepy Sam. But Finn and Jake trick BMO again and get transported into the game. They will now have to survive against the wrath of Herobrian and his evil mobs. I don't own Minecraft or Adventure Time. I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover fanfiction with Adventure Time and Minecraft. I was going to post this later in June, but I got board and started writing. This is what I got...

* * *

Prologue

Finn and Jake were in there tree house living room playing BMO. The game that they were playing was the legendary Minecraft. Finn was the one who was actually playing, and Jake was sitting back sipping from his mug filled with coffee. Finn was in The End fighting the Ender Dragon. He had an enchanted bow with punch II and Fire aspect I, a diamond sword, and full iron armor. He also had other stuff like latters and food.

"Dude, you're so close to beating the game, do you think you can do it?" said Jake the dog. Finn then shot an arrow at one of the beacons keeping the Dragons health up and destroyed it.

"Maybe, I only have one more beacon to destroy, but the bad news is I only have 27 latters and the beacon is surrounded by an iron fence," said Finn the human. He started to dash toward the big obsidian tower, but the Ender Dragon shot a fireball and killed Finn. "Son of a biscuit," hollered Finn as he threw the controller, "Man, if we were in the real game, we could so kick that dragon's tale, but that is probably not going to happen again, after what happened with Sleepy Sam, right BMO".

"Yes Finn, it is far too crazy dangerous, I will not allow you both to go," said BMO.

"I know," said Finn, But he turned around and blinked one eye at Jake.

_Oh no_ thought Jake.

* * *

I know it is super short, but this is only the Prologue. There will be a ton more chapters for this. I hope you guys Review and like it.


	2. Chapter 15

Chapter 1

Ok so before we start the chapter that all of you have been dying for I wanted to cover some things. Ok so the first thing is the reason that I haven't been updating is because I now have a YouTube channel and it is very hard to keep up with both my videos and stories. But from now on I will try my best to keep up with my stories. Oh yeah and if you want a peek at my YouTube, There will be a link at the end of this chapter. The second thing is that I'm not really enjoying this story because it

reminds me too much of Overworld. But since you guys are showing a ton of support I thought that I would finish this story. So here you go…

* * *

Finn and Jake both went upstairs to their room to discuss how they were going to pull this off without BMO knowing.

"Are you kiddin me man, do you remember what happened last time," Jake said.

"Well yeah, but this time is different," responded Finn the human.

"Okay so how is it different," Jake questioned.

"Well uhh, uhh".

"Just face it man you don't know, we don't know, who knows what's in that game if we entered it, It would probably burn our beans," said Jake

Finn sighed in sorrow. "Alright I guess it's for the best of us," Finn said.

"Good, now promise me that you won't enter that game," Jake said.

But Finn didn't want to promise. What he wanted was to enter the game.

"Ok I promise," Finn said in a depressed tone.

"Yay, now come on I'm tired," Jake said wile yawning.

"Ok homie," Said Finn as he jumped into his sleeping sac. Jake then blew out the candle.

That night Finn had a dream. He saw himself in Minecrafia and he was punching a tree. Once he had enough wood he went over to a nice spot and built a small cottage. Later on at night he started to fight zombies and skeletons. A skeleton would fire an arrow at him but he would front flip over it and started attacking it. Once the skeleton was dead he moved to the zombie and sliced its head off. Finn was laughing throughout the whole dream until he woke up. He then saw Jake with his coffee mug in one hand and a doughnut in the other.

"Dude are you alright," Jake said, Finn then looked at his arms and legs, and they were covered in scrapes and cuts. He then went to the bathroom mirror and looked at himself

"I don't know?" said Finn the human.

* * *

Yes I know another short chapter but I will continue to update this story, I promise. PeAcE out.

YouTube Link: user/TheMetalGamer2400


End file.
